


wow nagato komado that was so cool

by SkywardSaint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Character - Freeform, Married Life, Morning, Other, Romantic Fluff, come on AO3, gender neutral reader, im just. Really Bad with titles, its great fun, just wakin up next to ko and startin the day yknoe, kinda???? ko is just really chill man, ko likes his hair being played with, komaeda - Freeform, let him be happy, married, maybe a little ooc????, morning comfort, nagito, please, soft, this is a serious fic, this is stupidly self indulgent, why aren't there more gender neutral or male x readers, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardSaint/pseuds/SkywardSaint
Summary: you wake up in the morning next to your husband, nagito komaeda, and get ready to start the day
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	wow nagato komado that was so cool

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ok this is really stupid self indulgent shit since there's not enough ko x reader fics that are either male or gender neutral so i am taking matters into my own hands aNYWAYS ENJOY THIS SILLY LIL FIC I MADE

You wake up feeling the comforting warmth of a body behind you. It was such a comforting feeling, having him hold you like this. Still groggy from just waking up, you slowly turn around to face the person behind you. It’s your husband, Nagito Komaeda. You’re a little surprised he didn’t wake up from you moving, as he is a light sleeper. You pay attention to his gentle breathing, slow and deep with peaceful rest. You wrap your arms around his neck, resting your hands in the mass of fluffy, soft white hair of his. You rest your forehead on his and smile, taking solace in his presence in your life. You chuckle quietly, wondering how this man ended up in your life. He was such an important part of you that you couldn’t live without. Your thoughts were interrupted by the gentle stir coming from the man in front of you, as he slowly started to wake up. You pull away from him, but only a little bit. Any further and he just might slip away. He takes a deep breath and lets out a loud sigh as his eyes slowly open, a smile greeting you as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Mmm… morning, my angel,” he murmured.

“Good morning, my clover,” you chuckled. You slide your hand to the side of his face; he leans into the touch, placing his hand overtop yours. He closes his eyes, taking in the warmth of your touch as if he’s committing it to memory. You move your hand down a bit, holding his chin and pulling his face close for a quick chaste kiss. He chuckles and stares into your eyes. He slides his hands to the back of your head and pulls you in for another kiss, this time longer but languid with sleep. His lips were a little rough, chapped and a little cold. Not that it mattered, you didn’t care and he didn’t either. Both of you were happy to have each other. You both pull away smiling and resting your foreheads together, chuckling softly.

“We should probably get out of bed and start the day,” you mumble.

“Mphmm… I wanna stay in bed with you a little longer… Warm and comfortable,” he quietly complained, burying his face into your neck. You sighed, playing with the hair that obscured your vision. You saw no reason to argue. Neither of you had places you needed to be and nothing had to be done from your knowledge, so what’s a few extra minutes in bed? You let yourself melt in his embrace, warming up the colder parts of his body. You commit the feeling of his body to memory. Every muscle, every curve, every bone you could feel pressing against fragile pale skin. You can't help but feel warm at the thought of spending the rest of your life with Komaeda. Your hands land in his hair. The white strands feel so soft, so delicate, as if a tug just a little too hard would break them. You knew that wasn't true though. His health has gotten better, as good as it can get with his ailment. You were proud of him. You pat his back.

“Alright Ko, it's time to get up,” you spoke into the white mass of hair, trying to keep it out of your mouth. Komaeda grumbled a sound of disapproval that only became louder when you nudged him off of you, but he made no effort to fight back. He simply let himself roll onto his back, turning his head to look at you with a smile on his face. You sat up chuckling to yourself, running your fingers through his hair.

“Anything in particular you want this morning, dear?” You ask. Komaeda looks at the ceiling for a moment, pondering.

“Perhaps some matcha tea, if it's not a hassle?” He finally responded.

“Of course, I’ll get on it,” you slide out of bed, holding your hand in his hair until he's out of reach. You see him start to get out of bed as well as you head off to the kitchen to start making tea and breakfast.

Perhaps it was simply luck you both met.


End file.
